Irreplaceable
by Rianne Pond
Summary: "There's someone in the house." I took a sharp intake of breath. He didn't seem to understand why I was so surprised; perhaps it was because I hadn't heard the door open, as I was preoccupied kissing him. I backed into the corner and reached blindly for my baseball bat in the corner. I hugged it close hoping desperately that it wouldn't come to that.


Irreplaceable

When Hikaru told me about first kisses, he told me that they could only be given, not stolen. When he kissed me for the first time I couldn't decide whether I'd wanted him to kiss me or not. Was it stolen or given? At this point it didn't matter too much whether it was the former or the latter; all that mattered was that fireworks exploded behind my eyelids and a fluttering kicked up in my stomach. Now that we were older the main controversy was over who stuck their tongue down the other's throat first.

Hikaru rubbed his foot up against my ankle in a playful manner. I looked up from my book and smiled at him. He grinned toothily. After looking at my brother with a sort of unmatched happiness I went back to reading. My book project was due for school that Monday after all. I figured with Mom out of town for her fashion show that I'd have no problem finishing it, but with Hikaru impatient as ever I slowly began to think that the case was less and less probable. Hikaru rubbed my leg slowly with his hand to catch my attention yet again.

"Yes Hika?" I asked, closing my book and setting it on the bedside table. He chuckled.

"Nothing," he murmured. I bit my lip and raised an eyebrow. He twiddled his thumbs and looked away slowly.

"What do you mean nothing?" I pushed. He didn't seem to want to reply. "What do you mean?" I asked again. He grinned to himself, trying to keep from laughing.

"I swear, it's not important," he replied, looking at me with eyes that seemed to say the opposite. There was something on his mind. I turned my body to match the way his was situated. I put a hand on his cheek.

"Everything you say is important Hikaru," I promised, slowly taking my hand away from his cheek, as I was sure he didn't appreciate my helpless flirting.

"In that case," he drawled, speaking methodically. "I think we should take advantage of the absence of our parents," Hikaru whispered, pausing every so often to emphasize. I shivered at the suggestion. If I wasn't careful he'd get exactly what he was looking for.

"I—I suppose there's no harm in that," I uneasily agreed, knowing all too well what a mess it would get me into. Immediately I saw light jump into Hikaru's eyes. He turned towards me, grinning mischievously. I saw his hand creep for my neck before I felt it. He held me tightly at the crook of my neck in order to both support me and restrain me. I batted my eyelashes slowly, aware of what was next.

He leaned in and put his soft lips on mine, pulling away every so often for air. I moved my face along with his to match his movement. My eyelids constantly fluttered as I both wanted to see Hikaru as well as treasure the moment. I felt him lean closer and my stiff neck became very weak. I dropped my head, but that did not slow his descent. He playfully licked the corner of my mouth and I felt him attempt entrance by running his tongue along my teeth only to pull back suddenly.

It almost hurt my feelings the way he pulled away so quickly. I wondered if perhaps I'd done something wrong. I hated to disappoint him; it seemed to happen far too often. He was staring at the door as if seeing anything was better than seeing me. I took a breath and stole myself away from him, drawing my body into a tight huddle. He scooted to the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, did I—," I whined. He slapped a hand over my mouth. I whimpered as he motioned for me to "shh". I wondered just what he was going on about. He held his hand firmly over my mouth, assuring that I remain silent. Once I grew fed up with his overbearing control I bit his hand. First his face showed a bit of playful pleasure, but then it grew grim. He grabbed me around the waist and dragged me into my closet. I squealed slightly as he pulled me beside him, tucked under the mass of hangers.

"Did you hear that?" he mumbled. I shook my head. He took care to align the hangers to appear that we weren't even there. He put a reassuring hand on my knee and rested his head on my broad shoulder.

"Are you sure this isn't just a ploy to get me in here?" I asked, careful to remain quiet. He shook his head slightly.

"Does anyone have a key to the house?" he asked, nearly disregarding my question.

"Kyoya," I replied. "There's no way he'd be here though," I whispered, "he's with his family in Tokyo for the weekend." He drew himself into a ball.

"Kaoru," he said shakily. "There's someone in the house."

I took a sharp intake of breath. He didn't seem to understand why I was so surprised; perhaps it was because I hadn't heard the door open, as I was preoccupied kissing him. I backed into the corner and reached blindly for my baseball bat in the corner. I hugged it close hoping desperately that it wouldn't come to that.

The crashing about downstairs continued for a near barbaric amount of time. And soon the quiet stillness of the closet drove Hika into madness. He snatched the bat from my arms and stood up from our careful hiding place.

"This is enough waiting around," he said pointedly, "I'm going down there!" I grabbed his leg. He looked down at me as I caught his movement.

"Everything in this house can be replaced by money," I explained. He didn't seem to care. "Everything, except for you." He bit his lip and stared down at his feet.

"I just want to protect you."

"Sit down, Hika."

He took this moment to sit back down and get comfortable for the wait. He passed me my bat and returned to the silent listener. Hikaru remained cuddled up beside me as we discussed heartfelt topics to ease our minds. I'd brought up the upcoming date of Honey and Mori's graduation. Hikaru seemed to fear that we'd miss the date. I tried to reassure him ever so carefully.

"We're going to make it out of this," I promised. He shrugged.

"What does it matter anyway," he admitted dejectedly. I rubbed his back, eager for him to let the hopelessness pass and for him to return to being brave enough for the both of us.

"Hikaru," I breathed. "We have to make it out of this, for our friends. We have friends now that would worry for us if we went," I said, breathing heavily. He shook his head, hair flopping in his face. "We have people that love us now, I swear."

"We'll see them graduate," he said, hardly loud enough for me to hear. I grinned at his realization.

"And I'll always love you Hikaru," I promised. He blushed a furious crimson. His eyes grew wide with happiness as he awkwardly fumbled over his words.

"I—I love you too."

Just as Hikaru was about to bury his head into my chest the door slammed open. I heard the sound of rummaging about my room. I worried that they'd steal all of my favorite keepsakes, but I was more worried that they'd take my Hikaru away. I held my breath when the closet door opened and footsteps could be heard at close proximity. I nearly cut off the circulation in Hikaru's hand when I could hear the man's breathing. Hika wasn't too alarmed as he stared at the shoes approaching us. I nearly dug my nails straight into his arm as he pushed the hangers aside and stood up to greet the intruder.

"What the hell do you want Tono?" he spit into Tamaki's face. I crawled out of our hiding spot and sat at Hikaru's feet.

"Haruhi won't answer her phone! It's a crisis!" he replied, putting a hand to his forehead and collapsing onto my bed.

At the end of the night was I happy that I'd stopped Hikaru from bludgeoning the intruder to death with a baseball bat? It was hard to say. Well, I can't say we hadn't thought about it before.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please favorite, review and check out my other stories!**


End file.
